Vengeance ? Pardonne moi
by Lynariae
Summary: "Quatre Semaines. Quatre semaines que tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les ténèbres. Quatre Semaines qu'une personne l'avait enlevé et le retenait prisonnier dans une pièce sombres et humide. Yo Seob, 21 ans depuis peu, c'était fait enlever à la sortie de son université." - DuSeob -
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai écrit ce two shot suite à un défi qu'on s'était lancé avec ma soeur.  
Voilà le sien si il vous intéresse : s/7807912/1/Kidnapping  
Si vous lisez les deux, pouvez vous laisser un commentaire en disant celui que vous avez préféré ? :3_

* * *

Quatre Semaines. Quatre semaine que tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les ténèbres. Quatre Semaines qu'une personne l'avait enlevé et le retenait prisonnier dans une pièce sombres et humide. Yo Seob, 21 ans depuis peu, c'était fait enlever à la sortie de son université. La raison de son enlèvement resté un mystère pour lui. Des pas se firent entendre dans un couloir puis le verrou glissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur son kidnappeur qui, comme tout les jours depuis quatre semaines, lui apporté son repas. Le ravisseur était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux marron, aux cheveux bruns et qui mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Malgré la pénombre, Yo Seob distinguait bien son kidnappeur qui, en ce jour, portait un jean délavé avec un t-shirt noir, le tout accompagné d'une veste grise et de puma noirs. Yo Seob qui n'avait jamais eu de réponse en quatre semaines essaya à nouveau de dialoguer avec le jeune homme.

- Monsieur ?..

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

- Bon… J'en ai marre ! Vous me détenez depuis quatre semaines sans que je n'en sache la raison. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai était une gentille victime : silencieuse et calme, mais la ça me daille ! Vous ne répondez jamais quand je vous parle alors que je ne vous insulte pas ! J'en ai marre ! Faites moi sortir d'ici !  
- TAIS-TOI !  
- Pourquoi ?.. Pourquoi me gardez-vous ?..

La colère de Yo Seob retomba en flèche et son corps se secoua de lourds sanglots. Le cœur du ravisseur se serra à cette vue.

- Je… Je vous… ai fait… quoi pour que vous me… gardiez ?  
- Tu n'y es pour rien et je suis désolé de te mêler à ça…  
- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas partir ?...

Yo Seob pleurait toujours autant et les larmes dévalaient ses joues à une vitesse folle. Du Jun se surprit à penser que dans son plan, si infaillible comme il pensait, il avait oublié les sentiments du jeune homme kidnappé. Il s'approcha du plus jeune et lui caressa le dos comme pour le calmer mais Yo Seob fit un mouvement d'épaule qui enleva la main de Du Jun. Ce dernier soupira et dit :

- Je suis désolé… Je viens de t'apporter ton repas, tu devrais manger.  
- J'ai… pas… faim !  
- Mange quand même… Il te faut des forces.  
- Et si je veux mourir ?  
- Quoi ?!

La question du plus jeune ébranla le jeune homme. Pourquoi donc Yo Seob voudrait-il mourir ? Lui qui, d'après ce que Du Jun avait remarqué, avait une vie si joyeuse et heureuse.

- J'en ai marre d'être la contre mon gré, de ne rien faire de mes journée, que quand j'essaie de vous parler vous ne répondez pas. J'en ai marre, je veux retrouver ma vie, mes amis, mon père…

Au mot père, le visage de Du Jun se crispa de colère et dit :

- Retrouver ton père ? C'est de sa faute si tu es ici ?  
- Hein ?! demanda Yo Seob, ne comprenant plus rien.

Du Jun soupira et répondit :

- Autant tout t'expliquer. Je m'appelle Yun Du Jun et j'ai 22 ans. Il y un an, ton père a licencié le mien. Geste anodin de la part de ton père. Seulement, le mien est devenu alcoolique et c'est mis à frapper ma mère et quand j'essayais de m'interposer, c'était moi qu'il frappait. Il y a deux semaines, ma mère est décédée suite aux coups de mon père un soir où, une fois de plus, il était rentré ivre. Depuis, je suis parti de chez moi et j'ai bien l'intention de faire souffrir ton père autant que j'ai souffert. C'est là que tu entre en scène. Je vous ai bien observé et j'ai bien vu à quel point il tenait à toi. C'est donc en passant par toi que je vais le faire payer. Que son petit garçon se fassent enlever va lui retourner le cœur !  
- VOUS ETES IDIOT ! cria Yo Seob.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je comprends que vous vouliez vous venger mais c'est injuste. Mon père ne pouvait pas savoir ce que son geste ferait.  
- TAIS-TOI ! Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Peut être qu'un jour, je te relâcherais mais pour l'instant ton père souffre et c'est tant mieux ! Alors, il va continuer de souffrir !

Sur ses derniers mots, Du Jun se releva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et en la verrouillant avec rage. Yo Seob, dont les pleures avaient fini par cesser, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'histoire de ce Du Jun était triste certes, mais lui n'avait rien demandé… Il avait dit ne pas avoir faim mais malgré tout son ventre se fit entendre et il mangea tout de même le plat que Du Jun avait apportait. Puis il s'endormit, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ces joues.

De son côté, Du Jun s'en voulait. Oh non, pas de l'avoir capturer mais surtout de l'avoir fait pleurer. En l'observant pour pouvoir le kidnapper, il avait vu ses différents visages : avec sa famille et avec ses amis, il n'avait visiblement pas de petite amie. Ses sourires étaient magnifiques et Du Jun se demanda si, par sa faute, il n'en reverrait jamais plus sur ce visage d'ange. En repensant à tout ça, Du Jun repensa également à ses sentiments. A force de le suivre, il en était tombé amoureux, amoureux de l'image de Yo Seob. Mais, malgré tout, il l'avait kidnappé car Du Jun avait promis à sa mère de la venger… Ces derniers jours, son amour était de plus en plus dur à supporter quand il allait voir sa victime et ses larmes lui avaient brisé le cœur.

Le lendemain, Du Jun rentra dans la pièce où il séquestrait le plus jeune et déposa au pied de Yo Seob une boite en carton et ressortit. Ce dernier ne comprit d'abord pas puis se décida à enfin ouvrir la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait une console portable et un papier plié en deux. Le jeune homme prit le papier et le déplia. Quelques mots d'une écriture manuscrite étaient inscrits : « Pour que tu t'ennuie moins. » Yo Seob sourie tendrement ; malgré son emportement de la veille, Du Jun continuait de le traiter gentiment. Pendant les heures suivantes, Yo Seob joua à la console aux différents jeux que Du Jun avait mis dans la boite. A l'heure du repas, son ravisseur lui apporta non seulement le repas mais aussi, le chargeur de la console et, fort heureusement, une prise se trouvait dans la pièce au Yo Seob était gardé. Ce dernier brisa le silence en disant :

- Merci. Merci pour la console.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- C'est beaucoup au contraire. Je doute que beaucoup de personne kidnappée et des consoles et des plats aussi bons. (A ces mots, Du Jun rougit légèrement.) Je veux que vous sachiez que même si je suis triste d'être gardé, je vous remercie et vous apprécie.

Et sur ces mots, il prit l'assiette et commença à manger. Pendant la nuit, Du Jun pris une résolution : il ne pouvait plus garder Yo Seob avec lui. Son amour grandissait trop vite et cela aurait fatal pour l'un des deux. Du Jun ne pouvait rien dire à Yo Seob ce qui le ronger mais si le plus jeune restait là, qui sait si Du Jun n'aurait pas fini par céder à une pulsion détruisant Yo Seob. Il avait beau avoir promis à sa mère, il comprit que celle-ci ne lui en voudrait pas de ce geste et puis, le père de Yo Seob avait peut-être assez souffert.

Quand Du Jun se réveilla, il était en sueur. Il avait fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit et cette mauvaise sensation resta en lui à son réveil. Il se leva et prit une bonne douche pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il prit ensuite une tenue propre et partie vers la prison de Yo Seob. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. En entendant du bruit, le plus jeune se leva et salua son ravisseur. Le brun lui tendit les vêtements et lui dit de s'habiller. Yo Seob ne comprit pas et acquiesça. Du Jun sortit de la pièce et Yo Seob se changea. Quelque minutes plus tard, le plus vieux rouvrit la porte et vit que ses vêtements étaient légèrement trop grand pour le jeune homme mais lui aller tout de même. Il s'approcha de lui et dit :

- Je connais déjà les conséquences des actes que je vais faire mais… J'ai décidé de te relâcher.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai dut te faire souffrir en te kidnappant et je voudrais m'en excuser. Je sais très bien que dès que tu seras libre, tu pourras prévenir la police et j'attendrais leur visite. Seulement, je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps. Pardonne-moi.  
- Je…

Avant que Yo Seob n'ai put finir sa phrase, il se retrouva avec un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Du Jun le mena jusqu'à l'extérieur, où il le fit monter dans sa voiture. Trente minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et le plus jeune descendit avec l'aide du brun. Ce dernier lui retira le bandeau et sortit les affaires du cadet du coffre puis les lui donna. Il murmura un dernier « Pardonne-moi… », et remonta en voiture avant de démarrer. Il s'éloigna rapidement et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues : il était amoureux de Yo Seob et il était content de l'avoir près de lui comme ça, mais là, tout était fini. Il rentra chez lui et s'affala sur son lit attendant la police. De son côté Yo Seob était surprit, les événements de la matinée était allé trop vite pour lui. D'abord Du Jun le kidnappe et maintenant il le relâche. Bien qu'heureux d'être libre, Yo Seob était aussi triste car il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus Du Jun alors que pendant ses quatre semaines, il s'était attaché à lui. Oh non, pas au point du Syndrome de Stockholm mais il l'aimait bien. Il soupira, ramassa son sac que Du Jun avait posé à ses pieds et rentra chez lui.

Du Jun attendait la police depuis maintenant deux heures, depuis qu'il avait relâché Yo Seob. Mais rien, personne, aucune agitation, aucun bruit. Lui ayant donnait son nom, la police l'aurait retrouvé immédiatement ; il ne devait pas exister trente Yun Du Jun vivant à Séoul ! Il finit par s'endormir en attendant des personnes qui n'arrivèrent jamais.


	2. Pardonne-moi

Il était 12H30 quand Yo Seob sortit de sa fac pour aller manger en ville avec ses amis. Il se stoppa quelques secondes quand des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était ici que Du Jun l'avait kidnappé, il y a trois mois et depuis que ce dernier l'avait relâché, il ne l'avait plus revu. Yo Seob n'avait pas donné son nom à la police et avait dit ne pas avoir vu son agresseur. Il soupira avant de rejoindre ses amis. A quelques kilomètres de là, Du Jun sortait de chez lui pour aller passer un entretient de le centre ville de Séoul. Il prit le métro et arriva rapidement devant le restaurant qui recherchait des serveurs. Il passa la porte et, à l'accueil, demanda à voir le patron. On le mena dans un bureau où il passa son entretient. Le patron lu dit avec un grand sourire qu'il l'embauchait. Du Jun le remercia et sortit du restaurant. Il devait venir le lendemain pour son après-midi d'intégration.

Deux jours plus tard, Yo Seob et ses amis retournèrent manger dans le cœur de Séoul. Ils rentrèrent dans un restaurant et une personne les amena à une table puis leur donna le menu. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune serveur vint prendre leur commande :

- Bonjour. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

- Oui. (Yo Seob releva la tête.) Du… Jun ?!

- Yo… Seob…

- Je vais prendre des ramens, les interrompit un des ami de Yo Seob.

- Bien sur, se reprit Du Jun. Et vous ?

Le serveur prit les commandes de la bande d'ami puis l'apporta au cuisinier. Tout au long du repas, Du Jun évitait de croiser le regard de Yo Seob en apportant les plats. A la fin du repas des amis, il apporta l'addition et parti voir le patron pour lui dire qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il désirait rentrer chez lui. Son patron accepta et lui dit de se reposer. Il remit sa tenue de ville et sortit du restaurant. Il fit quelques pas quand une voix l'interpella :

- Du Jun, ça faisait longtemps !

- Yo Seob… Je…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh… Je… Pourquoi vaux-tu savoir comment je vais après ce que je t'ai fait ?

Yo Seob baissa la tête puis la releva et ajouta :

- Bon, ici ce n'est pas pratique pour discuter. Viens

Yo Seob lui attrapa le bras et se mit à marcher en direction du parc situé non loin d'ici. Du Jun le suivit sans rien dire. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, le plus jeune s'assit sur un banc, força le brun à s'asseoir aussi et le lâcha enfin.

- Maintenant qu'on est tranquille, écoute-moi !

- Euh… Ok.

- Quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon père se faisait un sang d'encre ! Ta vengeance était réussie, tu peux être content. (Du Jun baissa la tête.) Quand la police m'a interrogé, je leur ai dit n'avoir pas vu le visage de mon kidnappeur.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?..

- Ta vengeance… Je la comprends parfaitement… Quand ma mère est morte, accident de la route, j'ai voulut retrouver le conducteur de l'autre véhicule, qui s'en était tiré avec un bras cassé, et le tuer de mes propres mains. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire et me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la musique à la place. Et puis, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré parce que je t'aime bien. Toi et moi… On se ressemble ! (Yo Seob tendit sa main à Du Jun.) On peut devenir amis ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ?..

- Quand je te donnerais ma raison, tu fuiras en courant, souria t-il pour lui-même.

- Je ne pense pas. Dis toujours.

- Si je t'ai relâché, c'était pour ta sécurité…

- Ma sécurité ?

- Si je t'avais gardé prés de moi plus longtemps, j'aurais cédé à une de mes pulsions et t'aurais sauté dessus…

- Je…

- Je suis amoureux de toi… Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer un homme un jour, mais je t'aime.

- Je… Tu sais même si tu m'aimes, nous pouvons devenir amis.

- Je serais un danger pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si un jour une pulsion est trop forte, j'aurais du mal à la refoulée…

- Qui te demande de la retenir ?

A ces mots, les dernières barrières de Du Jun cédèrent et il se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Yo Seob répondit au baiser en passant ses bras derrière la nuque du brun. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser et ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Le plus jeune posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis et demanda après quelques secondes :

- Est-ce-que tu crois que, tout les deux, on peut construire quelque chose, ensemble ?..

- Tu veux construire quelque chose… avec moi ?

- Oui Du Jun. Je t'aime. Tu veux bien être avec moi ?

- Bien sur !

Le plus vieux se pencha et embrassa à nouveau Yo Seob.

**_~ Quatre ans plus tard ~_**

- Yo Seob ! Du Jun ! Vous venez ?

- On arrive Jun Hyung, souria Du Jun.

Il se pencha et embrassa son amant puis lui prit la main avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Jun Hyung tendit sa main devant lui. Gi Kwang, Dong Woon et Hyun Seung posèrent chacun une main sur celle du rappeur. Du Jun chuchota à l'oreille de Yo Seob « à ce qu'on a construit », puis tout deux posèrent leur main sur celles des autres. D'une seule voix, les six amis dirent :

- SO BEAST !


End file.
